


Forgiveness

by Sandyclaws68



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“But you, Iruka-sensei, are uniquely special and important to Naruto.  Special enough to make the extra effort worth it.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

Post-war Konoha wasn't all that different from pre-war Konoha, Iruka mused to himself as he made his way through the village to his home. There were far too many empty chairs where old friends and comrades had once sat, and too many names newly etched on the memorial, but in essentials village life was not much altered. Mission requests were taken and completed, mission reports checked and filed. Tsunade-sama still drank and gambled more than was good for her and Shizune still did her best to keep the Godaime on the straight and narrow. Young shinobi-to-be were still educated and their older counterparts still trained to keep their skills sharp.

And Iruka did his best to watch over them all, whether it be in an Academy classroom or from behind the Mission Desk. To care for others, to teach them to the best of his ability, to do what he could to protect them, was his shinobi way. And not once had he regretted that.

“Iruka-sensei! I've been looking everywhere for you!”

The loud voice hailing him brought a smile to Iruka's face, and he turned around just in time to catch Naruto as they collided in a hug. It was still strange to feel only one arm wrapping around his waist, but the strength of the embrace was in no way halved. As usual Iruka had to work at re-claiming his breath once Naruto released him and resist the urge to check himself for broken ribs.

“What are you doing here, Naruto?” he asked, giving his young friend a quick once-over to check his condition. “You've barely been out of the hospital a day and you're supposed to be resting at home.”

Naruto grinned. “You know me, sensei. I'm a fast healer.” He flexed his shoulders, not at all disconcerted by the stump of his right arm. “And Sakura told me I should get out some for fresh air. She even said a bit of training was okay, as long as I didn't go overboard.” His expression transformed into a slight scowl. “But I bet my idea of 'overboard' is different from hers.”

Iruka laughed. “If I were you I'd stick with Sakura's definition of 'overboard,” he said. “Less chance of getting in trouble that way.” He turned and continued his walk towards the house, not surprised when Naruto followed. “Is that why you were looking for me? A sparring partner?”

Naruto scratched his nose. “Well, no, not exactly. Not that I wouldn't spar with you, Iruka-sensei, but. . .” His voice trailed off. “Actually, I have something I need to tell you. Well, it's not me so much as. . . well. . . Ugh, I'm not saying this right, am I?”

“Not at all.” Laughter was clear in Iruka's voice. “But since that's normal for you -” Naruto shot him a glare. “- it's oddly reassuring.” He smiled at Naruto's flushed face. “Just tell me, okay?”

“It's not that easy, ya know. I. . . I'm not sure how you'll react.”

Now starting to feel a little concerned Iruka changed direction and walked off toward one of the smaller training grounds. More privacy might allow Naruto to feel more comfortable in whatever it was he had to say. “I'm sure I'll react just fine,” he said over his shoulder. “I mean I can't imagine anything you have to say upsetting me beyond bearing.”

“Yeah, you'd think that,” Naruto muttered behind his former teacher. “But there is one thing -”

“Naruto.” The teenager looked up, blue eyes meeting brown. “You are not going to upset me, no matter what. So just say it.”

They had reached the small training field by that time and stood facing each other. The slight breeze lifted the blond hair away from Naruto's forehead, and for a split second Iruka was struck with an irrational fear that maybe, just maybe, whatever his friend had to say _would_ be too much. Maybe their relationship was something the war had irredeemably altered, and he felt a pang in his heart at the possibility.

Then in a flash a completely different Naruto stood before him. Everything about him glowed in brilliant shades of yellow and orange, almost as if he was cloaked in flames. The whisker marks on his cheeks were darker, thicker, more defined, and his eyes were red-tinged and slitted. Iruka had to visibly check himself from taking a step back and flinching away from the younger man. Instead he stayed in place, mouth gaping open and unable to speak. Kakashi had told him about the transformations that Naruto had undergone in each stage of his growing relationship with the Nine-tails, but he hadn't been prepared to confront it so suddenly.

“I'm sorry, sensei, to spring it on you like this,” Naruto said with a rueful smile. “Tsunade-oba-chan told me I should let you get used to the idea first, but, well, it's kind of important.”

Iruka swallowed hard. “What's important?” he whispered, feeling as if a gaping hole had opened in his gut. He had an inkling of what was going on, and every particle of him rebelled against the idea.

Even through the flame-like aura Naruto's blush was obvious. “Kurama wants to talk to you,” he finally said.

At that Iruka did recoil and take a step back. He bit his tongue to keep from voicing furious denials, not wanting to hurt Naruto's feelings. But there was no way that he could bring himself to have any sort of conversation with that. . . It was one thing to have accepted and loved Naruto for all these years, and quite another to even acknowledge what was inside the younger man. “No,” he managed to gasp out, taking another couple of steps back. “Please, don't.”

Naruto looked stricken, unshed tears starting to glimmer in his eyes. “Sensei, it's not. . . It's different. . .” He took a deep breath and said one thing guaranteed to melt Iruka's resistance. “Please, nii-chan. It matters. A lot. To all of us. Just listen, okay?”

Iruka sighed and pressed a hand to his eyes. He was still reluctant, but then something Kakashi had said to him echoed in his mind. _The tailed beasts have always been regarded as tools. Pawns, really. Not one of them ever really had a choice in what they did. Until now. Naruto gave them that, and the difference it's made is amazing._

“I'll listen,” he said, so quietly that Naruto almost missed the words, but then Iruka looked directly into his eyes. “It won't be. . . I mean, he won't actually be. . .”

Naruto smiled. “He doesn't need to be here, physically. He can talk to you through me.” Then he closed his eyes for a moment as his breathing slowed. Then he blinked rapidly and his entire aspect changed. It was still Naruto, but not. Iruka tensed.

“Hello, young one.”

The voice was much deeper than Naruto's, with a gravelly, growling sort of undertone. It sent a shiver up Iruka's spine, but oddly enough no fear. The tone had been respectful; deferential, even. There was no threatening feeling about it at all. “He. . . Hello,” he replied, not exactly sure of what etiquette demanded in this situation. How, exactly, did one address the monster that had killed one's parents?

“I can tell what you're thinking,” the voice went on, almost smiling. “You have a most expressive face. And the answer to your question is you can address me however you choose. You can even tell me to go to Hell if that seems best. But Naruto was right in saying this was important. I have no desire to see your relationship with him soured by my presence, any more than I want my relationship with him to be negatively effected.”

Iruka bowed his head slightly. “I understand,” he said. “And I will do my best to not allow certain. . . things to make either of our lives difficult.” He raised his head and turned away slightly. “If there's nothing else. . .”

“Wait, sensei.” Iruka froze at hearing that title in that voice. “My apologies,” Kurama went on. “I can't help but think of you like that because it's how Naruto sees you. That has an inevitable impact on me.”

Intrigued despite himself Iruka turned back, and even took a step close. “On you?” he asked.

Naruto's head nodded. “You are always there, a constant presence in his mind and heart. That means you've become a part of my mind and heart as well. And I know. . . well, certain things about you. And nothing can ever make up for what I stole from you, but I can't live with myself without at least attempting an apology.”

Iruka felt a disconcerting tug at his heart. “I. . . I'm not the only one who suffered,” he said. “Will you apologize to everyone who's life you effected?”

The grin that crossed his face was pure Naruto, even if the voice was not. “I'll try,” Kurama replied. “I've already made a start. The young hound, for example -” Iruka laughed outright at that, correctly guessing that it referred to Kakashi. The grin faded to a sheepish smile. “But you, Iruka-sensei, are uniquely special and important to Naruto. Special enough to make the extra effort worth it.”

He felt that tug on his heart again. “You don't owe me an apology,” he said, speaking softly. “I know it wasn't your choice, after all. If someone needs to apologize it should be the one who manipulated you, and I know that's not possible.” One other thing that Kakashi had confided in him about the final battle had been Uchiha Obito's repentance, giving his life to make victory possible.

“I'll not deny the truth of what you say, but I still need you to know that I'm sorry.” The grin was back. “For Naruto's sake if no other reason.”

Iruka smiled in return. “Well, in that case it'd be ungracious of me not to accept.” He held out his hand, surprised at the heat and power when it was taken in Naruto's. “Thank you. Thank you, Kurama, for caring about him that much.” He looked down at the ground. “This couldn't have been easy for you.”

“No harder than it was for you, sensei. And I should be thanking you. You made a difference in Naruto's life, and that changed all of ours. In a very real way _you_ were what made the war's outcome possible.” His head tilted slightly to one side, as if he was listening to something Iruka couldn't hear. “Fine!” he grumbled to himself with a shake of the head. “The brat wants back in control.” He released the older man's hand. “Until we meet again, sensei.”

The eyes drifted closed, and as quickly as it had first appeared the fiery image of Naruto faded, leaving behind only the young man Iruka knew; the young man who was like a little brother to him. The blue eyes regarded him steadily, almost warily, and Iruka smiled in response.

“It's fine,” he said. “Truly. I understand now.” Then he clapped a hand on Naruto's shoulder and turned back toward the village. “Let's go, otouto. Ramen. My treat.”

Naruto's smile made it all worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by [this](http://sandyclaws68.tumblr.com/post/132868285801/januariat-in-other-news-umino-iruka-aka) post on Tumblr and partly by my codeine cough syrup addled imagination conjuring up images of Naruto forcing Iruka and Kurama to "talk it all out". :D


End file.
